PAW Patrol: Shawn's Christmas Carol: Chapter 1: Shawn's Christmas
PAW Patrol: Shawn's Christmas Carol *I only own the ideas for this crossover story, and my OCs Snowflake, and Shawn. All PAW Patrol characters, places, etc belong to Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., SpinMasters, and Viacom. PAW Patrol All Rights Reserved.* Summary: Shawn the Border Collie has always seen tricks and being mean as being fun. But when Christmas comes around, Shawn is anything but joyful. When he gets visited by three ghosts one night, will Shawn understand the meaning of Christmas and kindness? This is a crossover of the PAW Patrol and A Christmas Carol. All characters from both shows/play belong to their respectful owners. Cast: (See Below) Ebenezer Scrooge: Shawn Bob Cratchit: Chase Mrs. Cratchit: Skye Jacob Marley: Shawn's old friend Young Ebenezer Scrooge: Young Shawn Peter Cratchit: Rubble Tiny Tim Cratchit: Young Marshall Spirit Of Christmas Past: Marshall Spirit Of Christmas Present: Snowflake Spirit Of Christmas Future: Rocky Fred Scrooge: Future Shawn Fred Scrooge's wife: Future Snowflake Alice: Everest Chapter 1: Shawn's Christmas It was nice and snowy in Adventure Bay. Shawn, the Border Collie who had bullied the PAW Patrol as well as Marshall, Snowflake, and Rocks years ago back in Pup Training Camp, was walking around town. Shawn saw all the decorations, lights, gifts that pups and people bought, and everyone who was having a good time. Everyone but him. Shawn had never understood the Holiday Spirit. What was so joyful about the Winter anyways? Shawn then saw the pups from the PAW Patrol playing snowball, and he wanted to join too. Shawn made a snowball and threw it as hard as he could, and then walked up to the pups. "Ow!" yelled Snowflake as she got the snow off of her head. "Hello pups. Mind if I play with you?" Shawn asked as he smiled. "Shawn? You threw that snowball?" Snowflake asked in disbelief. "Yes. It was for fun!" Shawn replied. Snowflake growled. "You didn't have to throw it so hard!" Snowflake snapped. "Yeah, and if you wanted to join, you could have just asked!" Chase added, also not happy with the pup. Shawn could see that he wasn't welcome, so he was about to leave when suddenly, he got an idea. "Okay. I'll leave. But first..." Shawn said before he started to dig backwards and towards the pups. Snow went flying everywhere and right on top of the pups! "Shawn!" all of the PAW Patrol members shouted until Shawn stopped. "Haha! See you later pups! I hope you don't get too snowed up in the Holidays!" Shawn replied before walking away. The PAW Patrol then got out of the snow and growled. Meanwhile, the day went by fast, and Shawn decided to go to bed. He found an old pup bed in an old alleyway, along with a blanket and curled up. As he slept however, he had no idea that he wasn't going to have a regular night. Next Chapter: Shawn's Christmas Carol: Chapter 2: Ebenezer Scrooge Category:Pups Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Parts Category:Christmas Specials Category:Play scripts